Falling For The Same Person Without Knowing It
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: Adriens feelings for Marinette changed when she stumbled and he caught her. As both of them get caught up with their own feelings they don't notice how close they are. After that Adrien couldn't look at her the same, but instead with more care than ever before. Finding her actions and expressions cute the feelings gets bigger and bigger, so What will happen to his love for Ladybug?
1. Chapter 1: The start

Since i already have a story in process, I might not upload as often as that one. But the more support and feedback i get the more motivation i get knowing i'm doing this right ^-^

* * *

Marinette stares at her clock, she can't process the new information she just got, meaning that she was late and not just a little but 1 and a half hour late for class. So as a reaction to that she now started to scream like normally on late days, and while screaming she was throwing on her cloth in a hurry. "Why didn't i wake up! I'm sure i set me alarm in time before bed!" She said and once she got her shirt on she picked up the clock and looked at it, and then she noticed that someone or something rather had turned it off.

"Tikki... Did you - ?" Marinette asked and looked at her small friend that now was hiding, "Tikki... Why did you do it?" She said and threw on her pants, she grabbed her purse and Tikki finally came out and went in it, "Sorry Marinette, i bumped into it yesterday after you went to sleep because i was so tired but i didn't notice it turned off" She said and then hid again but inside the purse.

Marinette didn't have time to say anything but ran downstairs, Her mother wasn't there so she ran down to the store instead. Her parents saw her and opened the door, "Marinette you late again?" her parents said and waved to her, She smiled a goofy smile and kept on running.

Finally in school she spotted Alya coming out of a classroom, "Well good morning, miss Sleep-in-late-like-normally" Her friend said with a teasing smile, "Very funny" Marinette said and sighed, "I must have turned off my alarm somehow yesterday so it didn't go off" Marinette said and looked to her purse. "Hahahaha, Well you wouldn't be Marinette if you didn't" Alya said while laughing.

She patted Marinette on her back. "Well you're at least in time for the next lesson, come on or do you not want to see Adrien?" Alya said and Marinette started to hurry to the lesson. They still had 5 minutes before the lesson started but she want to sit down and look at him as much as she can without getting caught by everyone of course, She opens the door while talking to Alya and doesn't notice when she runs into that one special boy.

"uwa!" She made a weird sound while running into someones chest, and she looks up to see Adrien standing there and walking beside her she says Alya trying to contain her laugh and Marinettes cheeks turns a slightly red. "Are you okay Marinette?" He said while helping her up, in other words helping her stop having her head on his chest while clinging onto him to not fall down.

"Y-yea i-i'm fine, w-what about you?" She stuttered, cursing to herself for her awkwardness and mentally kicked herself, "I'm okay, but you should hurry in to the classroom" He said and let her go once she had full balance again, and she placed her hand behind her head and smiled a big grin, trying to control it which didn't work of course, "Well t-that's good! a-and yes i should h-hurry in to you, uh um i mean to t-the classroom!" She said while wanting to run away dig a hole and just wait for a dog to fill it in for her.

He looked a little confused first and then smiled a little to her, he walked past her to where he was supposed to go and she waved at him all in cloud 9 with her mouth slightly open in a awkward style and entered the classroom. "So, what happened?" Alya asked and grinned at Marinette causing her to come back to earth again, "Um, nothing he just helped me up that's all" She said remembering that part of the event and started to blush.

so in reaction she looked down at her hands that was on her knees. She heard Alya chuckle at her, And she smiled back i tiny bit while laughing nervously. The thing that made it the most embarrassing wasn't the fact that she kinda hugged him, or stuttered but the fact that she could actually hear his heart when she was that close, It was calming and really nice to listen to.

When she realized what she thought of her cheeks went back to a slight red color, so because of that she couldn't listen at all on the lesson all she could think of was his heart beat. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but it kinda sounded and felt like his heart was racing a little faster then normal, well nothing compared to her heart at that moment but she could dream at least it did that her presence could affect him even if it was a tiny bit.

She placed her head on her hand to support it and had this dreamy smile on while looking out the window, she was so in that memory and thoughts of her from a moment ago that she didn't notice him entering the classroom again. Well not until Alya pushed her supporting hand a tiny bit making her head fall down from it, luckily she didn't hit the table but turned to Alya with a confused look.

"What?" Marinette whispered making sure the teacher didn't notice, "Are you blind!? Didn't you see Adrien was looking at you once he entered!? What DID happen before!?" She whispered to Marinette, she just stared blankly at her not able to process what Alya actually said. She grabbed the table not to jump up and down, and then calmed down enough to answer Alya "There is no way he did, you're just imagining things" Marinette said trying to calm down her heart that was beating fast.

Her heart can't handle two events where she could hear his heart and then he starring at her. She placed her hand over her heart hoping it would calm down, while sneakingly looked at Adrien and then back to the window feeling her blush starting to get worse. So she laid down her a little and thankfully the teacher didn't either notice or she just didn't comment on it.

After the lesson when she walked out, she could feel someone nudging on her side "Hey Marinette! What did happen after i walked into the classroom!?" Alya said whispering but in a rather high volume, Marinette stared at her confused, "He was looking at you again after we walked out of the classroom, and it wasn't just a glance but for a few seconds until he noticed i saw him. And then guess what, I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink" Alya said and pointed at Adrien and she glanced towards him, And when she did she saw his eyes was looking her way but quickly changed direction when she noticed.

Her cheeks started to blush hard, that had never really happen only when he wanted to talk or said something but not like this. "I-I-I don't know!" She said and started to quicken her pace, "Hey where are you going?" Alya asked when Marinette speed up towards the toilet, but Marinette didn't answer she was to busy trying to control her emotions and face. But once she came into the Bathroom and saw no one was there she jumped up and down, Holding her mouth to not scream, could she be dreaming right now she thought to herself.

"Tikki! Tikki!" Marinette said all excited and opened her purse, "What is it Marinette?" She asked looking slightly confused, "He looked at me! not once but twice!" Tikki didn't understand completely why Marinette was so happy from that. "Well it seems like you didn't notice but when you two hugged" And she said the last word slightly longer then normal, "He was looking at you and i saw his cheeks turn slightly red, and his eyes softened." Tikki said and giggled at Marinettes reaction.

"w-what d-do you mean?" She said, she wanted to know more but it might burst her heart from all the beating so far. "Well what i'm saying is that for some reason that made him overly conscious about you." tikki said and Marinette started to flip out, she was so happy but then she calmed down. "B-but why now?" She said looking slightly confused, "Better late then never right?" Tikki said and Marinette looked at her, she was right and Marinette felt happy, what if he was developing feelings her her.

She got so excited but got reminded of her next lesson when the bell rang, and her friend Alya had sent a text asking what she's doing. "Well i guess i'm just gonna have to calm down, it might just have been a coincidence" Marinette said even tho she barely believed that, and since Tikki knew Marinette pretty well by now she giggled at Marinettes attempt on being calm even tho her face did say otherwise.

She ran to her lesson, barely made it before the teacher and sat down beside Alya, which was above Adrien but she could feel his gaze slightly following her from when she opened the door till she pasted him. Once she sat down she looked at Alya and started to blush, and since Alya did notice Adrien action just now without seeing his eyes movement she could pretty much figure out what happened, and she giggled at her best friend that now was smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2: The develop

Finally the lesson was over and all the students was packing down their things to leave for the break,

"Don't think you will escape now Marinette" Alya said with a big smile and grabbed Marinettes arm once she was done packing her things in her bag, after that Alya and Marinette left the room and Adrien just sat there,

"You coming dude?" Nino said and looked at his friend that seemed lost in his thoughts, and so Nino left the classroom by himself.

"What is wrong with you?" Plagg said and snapped Adrien from his thoughts and he looked around himself, somehow the classroom had gotten empty before he had realized it and he looked down as Plagg flew out of his bag.

"What do you mean Plagg?" He asked, wanting to avoid the question since he knew he probably wouldn't want to answer it either way.

"Oh please, the way you looked at her when she tripped and collided with you. You don't think it was obvious with the way you looked at her when you entered the classroom? I think even they saw that" Plagg said and sat down with a piece of cheese, but Adrien didn't answer at all.

"well can't judge you, she smelt very nice. Much nicer then your bag at least" Plagg said still eating the cheese before he threw it up in the air and ate the whole piece that was left in one bite. Adrien placed his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

"I know, she smelled really nice, and the way she was holding me as if her life depended on it was so cute." He said and sighed while remembering the way her touch felt when they were grabbing onto him for support, how nice it felt having her that close to him and her smell was sweet and so nice. It wasn't overbearing or too much, rather it was a weak smell but just enough so he could feel it when they were so close.

"Well seems like you have developed a crush for your 'Not-Girlfriend', why else would you feel the way you do about her? " Plagg said flying back to Adriens bag looking for more cheese.

"C-crush!? how can I fall for Marinette when the one I love is Ladybug. Well she's a good friend, Marinette I mean, but there is nothing else between us. She's really wonderful, strong, straight forward and nice, She's a good designer too but she's just a good friend to me" He tried to make Plagg convinced that it wasn't a crush he had on Marinette even though both know he was mostly trying to convince himself.

"Well, you can think how you want. But if you're gonna keep on starring at her like you did right after the incident then no one is gonna believe you when you deny it." Plagg said and smirked at Adrien. So Adrien stuffed Plagg in his bag again and closed it and left the classroom.

Marinette was now outside sitting on a bench a little away from people so they can talk in privacy, since Alya was about to burst with curiosity over the event she missed

"Marinette! You have to tell me what happened! Seriously, that wasn't just an awkward stare, or a simple glance out of curiosity. There was some affection in it!" Alya bursted out, they were alone as they had left the school ground to be alone.

"I told you nothing really happened, well except to me of course. . ." Marinette trailed off remembering the scene, Alya crossed her arms in disbelief

"Then tell me what happened, every. Single. Detail." She said to Marinette that was fidgeting with her hands. Marinette took a deep breath trying to calm down, if she didn't tell Alya then she wouldn't let her live in peace for at least a while.

"W-well you know how i'm very clumsy, and even worse around Adrien right?" She started, trying to think of where to begin and Alya nodded already smiling.

"S-so as you know, I kinda ran into him and lost my balance so. . . I was holding onto him for support" Marinette trailed off trying to calm down her heart again to continue.

"A-and somehow when I fell I was so close that i heard his heartbeat, and somehow we ended in that position for a few second. . ." She said and started to blush at remembering his heartbeat again.

"And?" Alya said and looked at Marinette waiting for the rest of the story.

"W-well he asked me if I was okay while we were in that pose after a few seconds of silence, And I replied that i was okay. And then he helped me up and smiled at me, then he walked away." Marinette managed to squeak out, and then she hid her face in her hands.

"Wait, so you were in a pose were you two kinda hugged each others and you kinda held onto him for support for longer then a few short seconds?" Alya asked in serious and curious tone, Marinette who now had a hard time to talk just nodded. And Alyas mouth just hand open.

"That's a big thing! No wonder he was staring at you like that! Now it makes sense, I wouldn't be surprised if he had tried to kiss you when something like that happens" Alya joked with the last part. And Marinettes face got redder and redder, She took her knees up and hid her face now behind her knees.

"I'm happy for you, but how did his heartbeat sound then? Was it calm, or beating fast?" Alya asked wanting to know, Marinette looked at her and then a smile got on her face when she remembered.

"I-it was a little fast, but calm. It was comfortable listening to it" Marinette said and remembered the beat, which strangely calmed her down some.

"You know you do sound like a pervert right now?" Alya said and smiled teasingly which made Marinette embarrassed, Alya laughed at her friends reaction and soon they stood up. They stood up and walked towards their classmates that was now entering the classroom right before the next lesson began.

While walking towards the classroom they saw Adrien a small distance away and Marinette looked away But Adrien Had spotted Marinette before she turned and saw the blush that had lingered on her face. He looked away and smiled, he have seen it sometimes before but for some reason he found it really cute on her right now. He wondered why she was blushing though, Nino looked at her friend smiling a little weirdly and looked behind Adrien.

He saw Marinette acting all flustered and could figure out what had happaned and he laughed and clapped his friend on his shoulder. Adrien got surprised by it, Nino just kept on laughing and left Adrien by himself leaving him all confused. He glanced once more behind him and saw Marinette again, still the blush on but now she was trying to hid it with her books. He smiled again and looked at her as she entered the classroom.

"And who said they didn't have a crush on someone? Why are you smiling and drooling over a small thing like a blush on her cheeks if you didn't like her?" Plagg said inside his jacket, Adrien just placed his hand over the inner pockets position.

"Shhhh Plagg! there is students here, And I wasn't drooling! Well i was smiling. But I was just. . . ." Adrien didn't finish his sentence as he didn't find any reason to why he did.

"Well either way, it was a small accident so why would I have a crush on Marinette now?" He said and crossed his arms, making sure he didn't crush his Kwami though in the process. But it had affected him a little to how he view her, he had noticed that but there is no way he could say that out loud.

"Then why are you blushing as well?" Plagg said and giggled, Adrien just rolled his eyes and took his bag and went into the classroom. He sat down on his usual seat and placed his head on his hand, he couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette. He sighed a little so she heard and that caused Marinette to look towards him, so she smiled without noticing as she watched his back since she can't see his face.

"Marinette, you're staring at him a lot you know" Alya whispered to her friend which made her to blush once more and look at table, making Alya giggle and pat her friend on the shoulder. Marinette looked at the teacher, but she can't concentrate. She want to ask him why he was staring at her like he did, why he was blushing before by the corner before Marinette and Alya entered the classroom.

Alya giggled again, and poked Marinettes shoulder.

"Adrien just peeked at you once" She said and covered her mouth in a teasing style as if she's laughing, Marinette don't know what to do now, how to act or react since she had never thought it would feel like this.

"Please stop Alya, I can't concentrate when you do that" Marinette said hoping her friend would leave her alone and stop teasing her, knowing it will only make her embarrassed and fidgeting like she is doing now.

"Well, maybe after you ask him on a date." She whispered in Marinettes ear and smiled teasingly, and Marinette fell of the the seat row they sat on making the whole class laugh and the teacher mad.

"What are you doing Marinette?" the teacher asked and Marinette just stood up all embarrassed and sat down again.

"I'm sorry, Didn't mean to do that" She said looking at the table, right now she was blushing from ear to ear. Adrien was muffling his laugh but a giggle had escaped his mouth, he was smiling at what she just did.

"Why do you look so happy?" Nino whispered to Adrien and poked him on the side, causing Adrien to look at him and he saw now Nino had a big mocking smile on his face and his eyes pointed to Marinette as if he was asking if it was because of her.

"What do you mean?" He said trying to defend himself, he hadn't noticed that he was still smiling even after she had sat down and the lesson continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected date

After school Adrien was over he was on his way out to his car because he had a photo scheduled today, and the location was outside in the park. He had done it a few times before, and last time he did he got to pose with a cute kid that was with Marinette. He wasn't precisely looking forward to the shooting but it was nice that it was outside as it was a beautiful day where the heat wasn't to warm but gave a feeling of early summer.

"You are supposed to model for about an hour for today, after that we will go back to the mansion" Natalie said, which was his fathers assistance that usually followed Adrien around to make sure nothing happens to him while working and following his schedule.

They arrived at the park where he saw the staff was already ready with the equipment and was waiting now for the model, he let them fix him up and putted him on todays fashion set for the shoot.

"Okay Adrien! Whenever you're ready?" The cameraman said all excited, Adrien nodded to him and took position and stroke a pose and after half an hour of shooting and posing and re touching things they had a break letting everyone breath for a few minutes. He sat down on one of the benches and leaned his head back.

All of a sudden a shadow got cast over him, he looked to his side.

"What a coincidence Adrien! isn't that right Marinette?" the female said, but knew right away with the way of the conversation who was talking to him.

"Well hello Alya, and hello Marinette" He said smiling happily as he looked at Marinette, he could have sworn he heard a muffled squeak from either one of them or both. Sometimes he wonder how girls can do those things, he had never done it but hearing it from Marinette made him giggle.

"H-hello Adrien" She said and stiffened while standing there, he got a sudden urge to hug her and tell her to relax but didn't. Not knowing where it came from or why it did made it easy not to do it since it was a little weird getting that urge just like that.

"Are you two taking a walk?" He asked, his eyes wondered from Alya as he asked to Marinette which he didn't avert until Alya started to speak when Marinette didn't answer.

"I guess you could say that, but where are we going again after this Marinette?" Alya said and looked at Marinette teasingly, which Adrien noticed and giggled when Marinette started to play with her fingers and looked at the ground trying to answer without stammering like normally. She didn't notice he did or she ignored it, but her action still made Adrien find her strangely cute like that.

"Y-yea we're going to the movies to watch the new Movie that recently came out" She said, this time calm enough not to stammer so much. But since Adrien had been noticing smaller things when it came to Marinette, he saw when she did a gesture with her arm like she accomplished something. He looked away for a second, feeling his face getting hotter.

"Are you okay Adrien?" Alya said and gave a teasingly smile making sure Marinette didn't see it.

"Your face is kinda red, do you have a fever?" She said making it worse for him and then was holding her mouth not to laugh when Marinette walked up to him with a slightly worried face and placed her hand on his forehead.

"She's right, and you do feel a little warm." His face went even more red now, and Alya couldn't hold it in anymore and that surprised Marinette causing her to stand up in reaction.

"I-i'm okay Marinette, it's just the work is a little exhausting and since it's starting to get summer so that's all" He said and Alya grabbed onto Marinettes arm and began to walk away.

"Oh and if you want to join us, the movie starts in an hour from now. It's called 'The Lasting Circle'" Alya shouted to him who was hiding his face now in his hands. But as they walked away he peeked at Marinette by making a gap between his fingers, Alya is really enjoying this or she wouldn't do that.

"Adrien! We're starting now!" One of the staff said and called for him, he sighed and waved his hands in front of his face to cool down the heat that is currently, and apparently living in his cheeks lately but the reason why is something he can't deny, not like he really wants to.

While Adrien started to mode and strike poses again he remembered Alyas word about the movie they were gonna see, he wants to join them but he's not sure if he should since Marinette didn't say it was okay. Beside what's the odds that he would get the same seat as them.

"Adrien you have to focus! now smile again but with soul!" The cameraman shout out while looking at Adrien which cased him to snap back to reality. After the shot is over Natalie was talking to the cameraman and then looked at Adrien.

"Well that was it for today, your teacher called and said that todays lesson is cancelled so you're free for now" She said and that was nice since Adrien had been getting distracted.

"Then I guess it should be okay if I went to the cinema right?" Adrien said, he knows that if he goes there Alya will tease him but he wants to watch the movie with them. Natalie nodded and went ahead to the car while Adrien was getting his bag.

"Well, first you say you don't have a crush on you 'just-good-friend-not-girlfriend' and now you want to go probably thinking that you want to see Marinette" Plagg said and giggled at Adrien who just stared at him and blushed when he knew that Plagg had seen thru him.

"What's wrong with wanting to watch a movie with some friends?" He said and placed his bag around his shoulder.

"Never said it was wrong, well i can't blame you, you're young and she smells good" Plagg said and sighed, causing Adrien to grab him and force him into the bag and sealed it closed, hoping that Plagg won't be able to leave the bag again for a while.

"Hey!?" Plagg screamed which came out muffled because of the bag, Adrien was covering his cheeks with his hand.

"it's really hot today. . ." He mumbled to himself and dragged himself to the car, avoiding eye contact with his manager, in other words his fathers Assistance. Soon they arrived at the cinema since Adrien had been distracted and he saw Alya and Marinette standing by the ticket stand. He exits the cars barely noticing when the person behind him inside the car was trying to talk to him.

"Hi Adrien!" Alya said before Adrien could greet them, he waved to them and walked to them.

"So I see that you did decide to come here?" Alya said and took out their tickets, she looks at them first then at Marinette that was busy being to shy to say anything. Marinettes hand was still in the air so Alya grabbed it and placed it by her side, which was a pity but also a little good because soon Adrien would have laughed because it looks a little funny.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" Alya started and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm supposed to watch my siblings while my parents goes outside, and I need to rush home. So Adrien take my ticket and watch this movie with Marinette!" She said and pushed the ticket on Adrien and turned to Marinette that was lost for words, Alya leaned closer and he saw them whispering something to each others.

"Alya! What are you doing? And I didn't hear about this with your siblings" Marinette whispered to Alya that smiled.

"Of course you didn't, it's an excuse for you to go on a date with Adrien. Tell me the details later on" Alya whispered and smiled holding her laugh back to not make Adrien confused. She clapped Marinette on her shoulder and walked away leaving those two all alone. They had their distance and no one did anything, Marinette pointed to the door for the cinema.

"um, let's go then" She said and entered the building with Adrien close behind her, when they entered the building Marinette walked over to the snack bar to buy something.

"What do you want? I'll pay" Adrien asked smiling while looking at the options but Marinette looked at him, she wasn't gonna let him pay for her even if he wanted to.

"I'll pay for myself, you don't have to worry about that" Marinette said almost immediately, which kinda surprised Adrien since she rarely act so fast around him. He laughed to himself but Marinette caught that and started to pout, which he found so adorable somehow even though she sounded kinda mad.

"What are you laughing at? There's nothing wrong with paying for myself" She said and crossed her arms, putted her nose in the air away from him and had closed her eyes. He just looked at her pose all confused, was she that angry because he laughed a little. then she opened one of her eyes and laughed herself, she was teasing him a little for laughing at her. Which made his heartbeat beat faster at the sound of her laugh, she ordered a popcorn and a cola and he picked something similar.

They entered the cinema room and found their seats and sat down, he was looking at her again wanting her to laugh again. But he also felt weird, how can he start to like Marinette like this when he knows completely that he does love Ladybug, more then Marinette. But she just somehow drags him in, kinda how he feels around Ladybug.

He didn't mind the feeling nor did he hate it, but it did play a little with his heart. Like the way she is would be how he wants Ladybug to act, might seem cruel but he can't help it. He sat down beside Marinette feeling a little nervous, probably as an effect from the lingering memories of her laugh and the teasing side of her that he rarely saw her do around him. He also noticed that she was looking at him.

"Is this your first time in a cinema?" She asked, trying to make a conversation probably but he had no idea why she thought that.

"Not really, why do you think so?" He asked and smiled at her, loving her reaction to him smiling at her.

"W-well you seemed a little nervous when you sat down. . . so I just asked . . ." She said trailing off while looking at her drink she was holding. He could look at her anymore, he needed to calm down before he does something embarrassing or laughs and accidentally makes her believe he's laughing at her.

"Well, It's not often I go to movies with a Lady like you" He said before he could think, letting his Chat noir side show a little. Causing her to blind a few times and then laughed.

"That line, sounds a little like something Chat noir." She said and smiled, he started to get worried for in case she would figure it out. But how would she know how Chat noir is, Adrien was thinking that without remembering at he moment he helped Marinette with the Akumatized artist.

"Well, oh, um. . . You know, he saved me once!. . . And, so, like . . . that line was similar to what he said!" She said having a hard time trying to say what she wanted. He does remember now the way he acted towards her and he can see why she thought that.

"Well you like that kind of talk?" He asked teasing her, normally he might not ask that but the Chat noir side of him would.

"W-wha? N-no! W-well depends on who it is, I might like it. . . Like. . . you maybe?, Ah no i mean. Someone like you!, um no I- . . .!" she said started to panic waving her hands in front of then just stopped, placing her hands on her knees and started to blush while staring at the floor. Adrien was now holding back a laugh with his hand, but the smile on his face getting bigger and bigger.

the theater started to get dark now and the advertisements started rolling before the movie. He was wearing a big smile without hiding it now with his hand knowing she was focusing on the screen now instead of him, letting it get smaller while he leaned closer to her ear a tiny bit.

"I hope the movie is good right?" He simply said and she nodded a few times, he leaned back in the chair letting Marinette be because he needed his own heart to calm down too. Her comment was kinda confusing, because he remembers the way she acted when he spoke to her as Chat noir.

Maybe she liked him, or it might have been that she was just excited that a superhero came to her rescue so she didn't know how to act. Satisfied with the reason he made up he started to concentrate on the that had started.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I just want to thank everyone that has read this story and enjoys it but also to the people who have been helping me out by Reviewing on what I can improve and how much you liked the story or why you liked the story ^-^**

 **And i hope you guys keeps on enjoying this story even more as i continue it, but stay tuned as i try to update often and thanks again for the support and I hope I can keep on getting more support along the way.**

See ya ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreak

After the movie was over they left the building, Marinettes phones bips and she checks it. Adrien looked at her and saw her face go red while wearing an embarrassed and shocked face, he wanted to know what was making her like that cause it was really cute.

"I need to go home, my parents sent me a message they want me to come home as soon as possible" She said looking at her phone, he can't believe it was something her parents wrote that could have made her make that face.

"You only got a message from your parents?" He asked before he thought thru things, her face turned a little redder.

"N-no Alya also did. . . But you don't have to worry. Um but thank you for joining the movie it was fun" She said while placing her hand behind her head and looked at him smiling awkwardly.

"Well I also enjoyed, maybe we could do it again sometime" He said and waved at Marinette, that was now looking at him shyly while giving him a tender but happy smile and waved back. If he hadn't loved Ladybug more he would have probably walked back to Marinette and just hugged her for how cute she just acted.

"See you tomorrow Adrien" She said to herself and didn't start to walk home until the sight of him was gone, she practically ran home from being so happy that she was able to see a movie with him. She has to thank her best friend for this since it was because of her it happened.

"Well, I don't see how you could hold back like that with your crush when she looked like that at the end" Plagg said, and without hesitation Adrien just waved him away

"I might have a tiny crush on her, but compared to Ladybug who I love is different. But at this rate that might not be the case, beside if I can't barely meet her like i've the the past few days because there haven't been an attack how could I not fall for Marinette when I see her more." He says and sigh, he had gotten home and to his bedroom.

He decided to take a shower to think, but before that happened he got what he wanted. An Akumatized attack from hawkmoth.

"Great" He simply said, and plagg laughed.

"That's what you get" Plagg said and Adrien rolled his eyes and sucked Plagg in before he got that bite from his cheese and transformed. He jumped out of the window, following the enemy and while in the air he saw Ladybug come swinging. His heart began to beat fast at her sight in the night as he hadn't seen her in a while.

Compared to when he was with Marinette this feeling was so intense, it does take his breath and mind away.

"Well hello Kitty, Long time no see" She says to him smiling teasingly, he just loves how she's a little carefree like that even if it's a joke.

"Hello my lucky lady" Chat answered looking at Ladybug with a charming smile, but she doesn't even bat an eyelash for the smile which makes him kinda sad that she barely notices when he's showing some affection to her.

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked as they soon arrived at the place the enemy had fled to.

"This isn't really the time for this Chat" She said and flew down towards him, Chat was feeling kinda sad as she always does that but soon forgets that and joins in. After some fighting they got a break and he pushed the question.

"You had fun the last few days?" He asked and winked at her, she looks at him and blushes a little at the memory of the movie with Adrien.

"W-well a little" She answered, he really didn't like the way she reacted. He started to get nervous, but smiled at her to hide it.

"A little? With a friend?" He asked hoping it was just a friend she had hanged out with but to his horror it wasn't when she looked up with a longing in her eyes.

"No. . . I was able to hang out with someone I really like" She says and smiles tenderly, Chats heart felt a piercing pain. He could feel the tears fighting in his throat, he never wanted to think of the possibility that she might like someone else. But there she was showing a face with so much care that she has never shown to him.

"I'm sorry. . . i'm not supposed to talk about this right now" She says and looks at Chat noir with some concern, he felt his heart breaking as she turned to go back and fight the enemy.

"I'm happy for you! I hope you two will be happy" Chat said, even though he didn't feel like that at all. He wasn't sure if she could hear his voice starting to break and shake.

"Well, he barely knew I existed until a few days ago. So I can't say that" She smiled a little at it but he could see the hint of sadness from those words. He wanted to leave go home and just wish he had never heard those words, why did he even say those words before about being happy for her.

He wants to find that person, tell him what a waste it is for him not to notice someone like her, how someone can be so blind for not realizing that he has a girl like her by his side, someone that cares so much about him.

"We should finish this now." She says and after fighting some more they had defeated the Akuma, but as an surprise attack in the end Chat got hurt, he had gotten a deep cut on his shoulder.

"Oh no! We need to get you to the hospital" Ladybug said and reached out to him, out of dejection of not wanting to be touched by her right now he slapped her hand away, stumbled up to his feet holding his shoulder.

"I'll go by myself, get home safe now princess. Don't want to get worried for my lady while i'm healing" He said smiled a smile ladybug had never seen on him before, she felt a ting of guilt in her as it must have been her.

"I will, so patch yourself up okay?" She said all worried, but it caused him more pain that she was so kind when she had already broken his heart.

"Hey Lucky lady, If he ever hurt you tell me, I will make him realize what he's losing." He said and smiled at her, feeling the tears forming in his eyes as he hears his transformation is soon wearing off.

"That's not something you have to worry about, but thanks" She said and waved at him as he jumped away.

"Crap, It's hard to see where i'm going" He said as he jumped thru the city with tears filling his vision, he wanted to get far, far away. He remembers Marinettes face, how she had treated him as Adrien. He wanted to see her, but if he did he would take advantage of her kindness right now. He can't do that to her, not like this at least.

As he was jumping from roof to roof, he slipped and fell down onto a small roof but landed on all four, and then the transformation was off. No had seemed to noticed him but since he didn't have energy to care right now about his surrounding he barely noticed where he was, he gave Plagg a piece of cheese which he ate.

Once Plagg had eaten, he transformed back but his shoulder had started to hurt. More like the numbness had subsided more as he sat there, he knocked something down and soon someone opened a door on the roof, he looked at the person excepted the worst.

". . . . Chat noir?" A voice he recognized called out to him, he turned around and saw Marinette looking worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, he didn't look at her since he still can't face her with these feelings and the confusion with his feelings for Marinette and the pain from Ladybug.

"Do you need help?" She asked again, he turned and looked at her as his determination and will was failing him. He looked at her, not having enough energy to hold back the pain. She looked at him and helped him down to her room, and as he got inside she helped him sit on the bed.

"Are you hurt?" She asked again looking at him, then she saw blood starting to show thru his leather. She runs and grabs a med kit and comes back quickly.

"Take of your suit around your shoulder" She said, he didn't want to rely on her like this, broken, hurt, cold and sad. He grabbed her hand before she could do anything.

"I'm sorry" He said, she looked confused and hesitated for a second, before it just disappeared and now she had dragged the zipper down from the bell and dragged one side of the cloth down his arm. She saw the damage and gave him an apologized look which he didn't understand how to interpret, the reason he got this wound was because he had jumped out when the enemy had thrown some blade at them and he got hit instead of her.

"You don't have to worry about this" She answered trying to help him relax some. As she wrapped the bandages around his shoulder after cleaning the wound she felt drops fall on her hand and down her arm. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes had gotten covered with tears.

"Chat-?" She said, not stopping the treatment.

"I-I'm sorry, I should leave" He said in a hurry wanting to leave as he don't want her to see him like this, even if he loved Ladybug he still cared for Marinette deeply. And crying like this and burden her with my love problem isn't what he wants or wish. But he can't help it, she get's on her knees and hugs him softly after she had checked his wound was treated, and she made sure to hug on the healthy shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize or leave. You can leave when you feel better so just calm down for now" She said and he calmed down, the smell from her was as gentle and sweet as a few days ago. Her hug was soft and tender, he wanted to cling to her but he didn't, he couldn't pick his arms up. But her smell had a weird calming affect on him and soon his sobs had gotten quiet.

"Thank you" He said, his voice a little horse from the crying. He broke the hug from her, Marinette didn't understand why he was like this. She hadn't gotten time to think of how her reply about who she loved had affected him, but she wanted to help him since Chat was her important partner and a good friend.

"You don't have to thank me, you help everyone in paris by saving us all the time. So thank you" She said to him since it was true, Ladybug might get most of the credits but she needed him. It was because of him that Ladybug decided to fight, his words to her had helped her thru her own doubts. And now she wants to be his strength, even if it's as Marinette.

"I. . . I should leave, but thank you Marinette. I feel a little better now" He said, she smiled at him and nodded, not wanting to push the reason why he cried, why he's hurt, so she opened the window. And soon he left again, he didn't want to bother Marinette but she had really helped him there and he was so grateful. He had started to care for her more now, but Ladybug still was the one he loved.

So even if his feelings for Marinette grew stronger he can't do anything, He wants Ladybug and if she loves someone else then there is nothing he can do. He don't want to do anything else either, he will watch her from the side and wish her happiness. And that's what he decided, so he stopped for a second looking at the moon while placing his hand over his heart.

"I promise I will do what I can for Ladybug, But please be kind to my feelings" He said smiling while a tear fell down again, he don't know what to do next with his love or heart but he still wanted to remain by her side with these feelings. He soon got home again, the transformation wore off and Plagg came out looking concerned at Adrien.

"Don't worry Adrien, It will feel better soon" Plagg said, Adrien looked at him with disbelief.

"How? and when?" He asked and Plagg smiled.

"I said soon, and when it happens you will feel so happy like you're on cloud 9 and above. So cheer up okay?" He tried to help his partner, but Adrien just went to bed to tired to listen to anything right now. He fell asleep soon, hoping that he could have a good dream tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

After waking up the day after his heart had been broken, by Ladybug and received a tenderly care from Marinette he didn't know what to do think or feel anymore, but the first one he will have to meet is Marinette. Even if she doesn't know he is Chat noir he still remembers that hug and how it had felt to him and that could make it a little awkward.

But if he hadn't ended up having Marinette help him he might not have had the strength to go to school today or do anything else but just lie there crying, which made him thankful for because of how his father would react if he stayed home. He still hears Plaggs words ringing in his ear about things will be better soon, he can't believe it though because what could there be that would help him and just within a short amount of time.

He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and changed the bandages, Marinette was really good at patching someone and he wondered how she was so good at it but stopped as he was tired and didn't want to think. After changing his bandaged he walked back to his room to put on his outfit for the day even if it's mostly the same every time.

Then he leaves his house for school, getting in the car looking out the window. He really wish there won't be any more attacks for the next 2-3 days, heck he's happy if it's just one day just to let his heart heal a little. He had forgotten that in school Marinette existed, and she won't leave his heart alone so even if it was making him get a warm feeling, he wanted his heart to rest.

Once he left the car and took a few step forward he saw Marinette standing by the stairs with Alya, he then remembered Marinette was here if Ladybug wasn't and so he wanted to avoid her a little so when he saw her he cringed a little to himself and then she noticed him. Marinette waved a little at him, with Alya giving her a smug smile and grabbed her hand making the wave bigger.

Adrien giggled, he hadn't wanted to but her smile afterward which looked a little weird had somehow been able to make him laugh a little and he had just told himself to let his heart rest and now he let it beat fast like this. He wished he had fallen for Marinette, but he knew that wasn't possible right now not with how much Ladybug means to him. Marinette noticed the sadness in his eyes when he looked away after waving a little back, she started to get worried about it.

"I wonder if he's okay" Marinette said to herself, and Alya noticed that Marinette said something and looked at her but she denied saying anything and Alya gave up knowing it wasn't big with the small reaction Marinette had and therefore decided to let it slide. Alya wanted to know as much as she could about those two because of Adriens romantic change in behaivor the past few days but today was odd.

He hadn't looked at her and it almost felt like he had avoided her, not being so close to Marinette nor waving when he glanced to her and looked troubled often.

"I wonder what's up with Adrien, do you know Marinette?" Alya asked and looked at Marinette whose attention was on Adrien with worried eyes and handing shoulders, while holding holding onto the bag pack she had.

"No, I don't know" Marinette answered, she heard Alya but her eyes couldn't leave Adrien until he was out of sight. Alya let out a sigh and didn't ask further since she didn't want to make any unnecessary negative feelings but as Marinettes best friend she wanted to cheer her up at least.

"Well cheer up, and don't worry because it's just him thinking about a lot of things I bet" Alya said hoping Marinette would feel better and let it go for now, but something was bugging her. She don't know what the problem was or why he was avoiding her but she can't ask him, he is after all ignoring her.

"So you're just gonna ignore her now?" Plagg asked once Adrien made sure they were alone in the bathroom.

"Plagg. . . please leave it be" Adrien said just wanting the day to be over.

"Okay then" He simply said leaving Adrien alone like he wanted, he placed a hand on the mirror looking at himself. His mind made it look like he was wearing Chats mask on his face in the mirror, and he also saw how Ladybug looked talking about her love. She is so close, but so far away if only she could look at him the same way, he would after all cherish her and make her feel loved.

He knew it would never happen though, but he still respects her and loves her and therefore wants to help her be happy and he don't want to let her down. He walks out feeling the sorrow inside him, not watching where he goes he runs into Marinette right after Alya had left her. The hall was pretty empty as classes was soon starting, but since he wasn't completely focused on what had happened he had grabbed onto Marinette to make sure she didn't fall but he lost balance instead.

Now she was on top of him, she slowly got up with her hands on the ground for support. Adrien was looking at her, her eyes was starring back at his. He can feel himself drowning in them, she smiles a shy smile at him and he felt happy for a moment before the sadness came creeping back into his face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her as he still cared for her a lot, he was fine himself but his head does hurt a little. He knows this is bad as he had avoided her and then he runs into her causing her to fall down, at least he took the fall for her which is at least something. He wonder if she had noticed that he avoided her, and he knew she did with the way she looked at him.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry" She said, he noticed the worries from her eyes and voice. Even if she didn't ask him if he was okay he could feel it from her voice, the way her voice sounded was soft and soothing to him. He wasn't able to smile properly because of his heart so he decided to fake it as he didn't want her to worry about him, he had already given her problem as Chat noir with his shoulder and crying that he didn't want to give her more of his problem.

"Why are you faking the smile? You can talk to me you know" She said with pain in her voice , she had always been watching him and she knew right away that the smile he was wearing was a forced one. She had seen the real one so many times and that's how she can see the difference, he just stared at her with wide eyes and then look away. Marinette sat up on the side letting Adrien to get up.

He was surprised that she had noticed, and not only that but also right away which means he couldn't fool her. He wasn't sure what to do but he couldn't talk to her about his feelings. He didn't know what to say or do to what she said, but the pain in her voice was something he didn't want to hear. He don't want her to feel bad because of him.

"Thanks Marinette bu-" He started looking sadly at the ground, until he jerked his head up at Marinette grabbing his hand looking him seriously in the eye which stopped his sentence.

"No, no buts, no ifs, just no. If you don't want to tell me it's okay, but if I can help you in anyway then i want to do that." She said, as each words came out of her mouth, her face and words got softer and more caring. He hadn't jerked his hand away, nor had he run away so that means he had taken he words to his heart Marinette thought to herself.

"But I-" He started, wanting to tell her he don't want to bother her, he don't deserve her care with the way she had treated her and with something that had nothing to do with her. He don't want to take advantage of her like this, but the more she speaks, the more she acts and the more she looks at Adrien with those blue eyes that reminds him of Ladybug makes things harder and harder to not take advantage of her kindness.

"Adrien, If you don't want to do that it's okay, B-but I'm always here for you" She said starting to examen his hand she was holding showing she means it, she squishes his hand a tiny bit with care while caressing it with her thumb. He squishes back a little and smiles at her, he gave an honest smile. It was a sad smile, but she smiled back knowing he might not tell her but at least her words had helped him a little.

Adrien looks at the hand that was now caressing his own and his face got a little red and he looked to the side while placing his elbow on his knee and then tried to cover his face a little. He saw the time on his phone and realized lesson had almost began already, and he looked back to Marinette that was wondering what he was doing. She hadn't noticed him blushing which he was happy about.

"Okay, but not now. cause um, the lesson is soon starting" Adrien said, making Marinette worried about the time. She noticed she had been holding his hand all this time, and let go if it really quickly while her face getting red and she did some weird yoga actions with them and then she stood up. causing Adrien to actually laugh a little which right now was so nice to hear for Marinette.

after just looking at each others for a few second after Adrien had finally stopped laughing she held out her hand to Adrien, he looked at her and hesitated but then took it. She smiled at him, and he smiled before he was able to think about it and took her hand.

She giggled and Adrien didn't care why right now, it was so nice to hear it and he did the same. They walked together to the classroom ignoring Chloes death stares and Alyas giggling and trying to get Marinettes attention to tease Marinette from her seat. He can't help it anymore, the way she draws him in like she just does was something beyond his control.

But this time he won't refuse it, but he won't go looking for it. He does know that after just having her say those words with so much care behind them made him feel better, it wasn't much but it could put a smile on his face and forget about Ladybug for a second. But he can't forget her forever, and he knows that but he wants to be able to say one day that he is happy for her and mean it.

He looks at Marinette catching her looking at him, but she didn't look away instead she looked worried but with a caring smile. His face got red at the action, normally she would look away and become red or she would pretend she hadn't seen him and then become red. He would have found it so cute, but to have the roles reverted right now was confusing but also kinda nice. But he didn't have the guts to look again after Nino saw his face and was making fun of him for it.

Two feelings, so alike but so different. What he can do with it is something he doesn't know, but he knows which one he wants the most. So even if he can't have it, he can at least save it. He was just sitting there thinking and thinking, what he should do now and how he should act around Ladybug. He got hurt last time and he can't allow that to happen again, though he's not to sure with the way he's feeling right now.

* * *

SOOOOO I have been thinking. . . About either making a twist to the story leaving you all in agony :3 Or let you guys have a story like the original thought was.

I COULD Do both versions but I don't know, So I would love it if i could hear your thoughts on this ^-^ But if no one mentions this the story WILL keep on the original track that I had in mind. If I'm a good mood after the last chapter (don't know when that will be xP) I might write both endings either way.

But thank you for reading ^-^ Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: The visit again

The day went smooth and no akuma accidents had happen, Marinette wasn't so sure what to do right now. Even though she had told Adrien she would be there she had no idea what caused him to be so sad, nor what she can do to help him. She sigh at her own helplessness and looks at the stairs as she walked down.

She found him waiting for his car at the end of the stairs, everyone else had gone home but he had apparently been busy until now like Marinette that had done some homework until now. She looks at him unsure if she should say goodbye to him or ask him about his problem.

"You leaving now Adrien?" She said and popped her head slightly forward so he could see her, he looked at her and took out his earplugs while nodding.

"You too?" He asked her and she nodded to, but then she stood next to him and smiled at him.

"Actually i'm not, unless you want me to" She said hoping he would let her since her heart would go from 180 to 0 within a second if he rejected her now. But he didn't he chuckled a little and looked at her while shaking his head showing he don't mind and she let out the breath she was holding from being nervous.

She had kinda started to learn how to control her voice and words better so it doesn't shake as much, but it was obvious still well at least to him as he giggled some more at her reaction of relief to him agreeing.

"I. . . I want to thank you. . . for your words, they mean a lot" He said after a while of standing there, she looked at him feeling her cheeks getting a tint of pink on them. She started to shake her hands and head together.

"Y-you don't need to! B-beside I'm h-happy as long as I get to remain b-by your side" She said starting to trail of, each word getting more and more quiet as she starts to fiddle and play with her fingers, making Adrien unable to hear the whole sentence but he took it as she was trying to say she wasn't bothered by it.

Which didn't make him that happy since he knows he's bothering her, or that's how he felt at least. He smiled at her again, as she never stopped the fiddling with her fingers and her face was getting redder and redder even though she nor him was saying anything.

"Well I still want to, it means a lot to me um, your words. But I don't feel like talking about it, so I'm sorry" He said, looking at her kinda anticipating a disappointed or angry face. Not the one she showed, not the one he had wanted to see. He wanted her to show another face then the caring and understanding one so he would stop getting drawn in by her.

"I don't mind, if you don't want to tell me it's okay. But if you ever want to, I will listen to you" She said, trying to show how much she cares for him and even if she really wanted to know there was no way she could force him to tell her. She stood there, even after both got quiet and just looked at the ground. He leaned back on the rail close to them and accidentally supported on the injured side causing him to flinch.

"A-are you okay?" Marinette asked looking at Adrien, this made him flinch even more as he know she was the one who treated his wound. He just laughs awkwardly and weirdly while placing one hand behind his head scratching it.

"I-I just got scared that it was lower then I thought" He said, Marinette just looked at him and then laughed. Her high pitch laugh was so adorable and he wanted to hug her, and at that he remembered her hug and started to blush again. He looked at away a little embarrassed and soon his car arrived, he offered Marinette a ride home and she accepted it.

"Um, thank you for giving me a ride" She said and smiled at him, he smiled back and really did feel good right now. A small talk with Marinette had a positive effect on him and helped him to forget about Ladybug in her presence. Something happens and the car got hit by something, causing it to go off the road but nothing more.

Everyone inside the car left it, looking at what ever had caused it and then ran for shelter. Adrien got to the other side of the car where Marinette stood.

"Come here Marinette, don't fall behind" He said taking her wrist, even though she wanted to get to the side to transform he couldn't just jerk his hand of her wrist like that. When a shot almost hit her, causing him to let her go she ran another direction. Adrien tried to chase but another shot stopped him and he lost sight of her.

He transformed as ast as he could, on the side in the shadows, and tried to chase after Marinette but got greeted with Ladybug instead.

"Where are you going Kitty? The enemy is this way" She said handing there, he looked past her worried and she didn't understand.

"I saw a girl running this way and I want to see she's okay" He said, and then looked at Ladybug, it hurt him to look at her and he can feel a small sting in his heart. Her voice still as happy as ever without knowing how much pain he feels from it, her eyes so shining as ever without knowing the shadow it casts on him.

"Oh. um you mean Marinette? I saw her and helped her to safety so let's take care of this for now." Ladybug said and pointed to the enemy, he sigh trying to calm his racing heart and looked at the enemy. Both knowing what to do for now and ran there together, this fight wasn't as hard as the last one but it still took some time before they defeated the enemy.

Once it was over he looked at Ladybug, he felt a pain in his chest as he looked at her. She looked at him with a worried look wondering what's wrong with him, she remembered his shoulder and thought he had hurt himself even more.

"You okay kitty? You didn't hurt yourself even more did you? And does your shoulder hurt?" She asked, she was a little more worried then normally because of the way he acted the night he visited her when she was Marinette when he was hurt. He looked at her with a blank expression, but she saw he was thinking and apparently didn't hear her so she took a few step towards him and when he flinched at her she asked the same questions again.

"Did you hurt yourself even more? or does your shoulder hurt? and what is wrong?" She asked, he looked away from her and she saw his ears fall down like a normal cat would. she found that action pretty cute and smiled, but at the sound of their miraculous ringing she got impatient since she didn't want to leave him like this. If he had gotten more hurt then she wanted to help him this time instead of letting him run off, but she needed to do that quickly then before times up.

"No I'm okay, I didn't overextend so I didn't get hurt. And I'm just thinking about a few things, I'm sorry princesses." He said with an apologetic and sad expression, this made her even more worried since he hadn't been energetic since the time he got hurt. And since he won't tell her why or what had made him act this way she felt kinda discouraged to ask him even more.

"Could you leave first? I'm gonna stay here a little" He said and looked out on the city, after they had beat the enemy they had jumped to the roof while talking. And now he was sitting on the edge of the building, not knowing what to do in this situation all she could do was nod and then jump away. He sat there scratching his head, he was sitting there thinking.

Marinette returned home and then transformed back to normal, she laid down on her bed. when she had almost fallen asleep she heard a knock on the window, so she stood up a little sleepy and opened the window a little to look what was making the noise. She heard a bell and realized who it was, and saw Chat Noir sat down half out the window and half in the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The visit again part 2

"W-what are you doing here Chat Noir?" She asked, starting to wake up completely while analyzing his expression that was kinda hidden since his head was turned to the outside.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to come here" He said and smiled at her, he wasn't to sure what he wanted from her but just hearing and seeing her was soothing for him. he started to sway his leg back and forth, not looking at her since he didn't know for sure if she would let him be here.

"Is it because of your shoulder?" She asked him, but he doesn't answer since he still wasn't sure if he should be here or not and she got a little impatient with him. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him gently down and to the bed. She got down on her knees and started to feel awkward. She can't just strip him like this even if it was to check his shoulder, he looked at her and understood what she was thinking and unzipped the zipper.

He pulled down the costume over his injured shoulder, letting Marinette check it for him now. She felt a little embarrassed since she was after all touching a boy and she can't believe she didn't feel this way last time. She noticed the bandage had gotten changed but it had gotten dirty again, so she started to gently take it off and Chat Noir jumped a little from the pain.

"I'm sorry, i'm trying to go slow." She said and smiled apologetic to him and continued slower then before to unwrap his shoulder. He was watching her the whole time, he started to feel bad for making her do this and even more since she had already helped him before. But he knew she wouldn't let him leave like this, which was what he really liked about Marinette. She would help people that needed her help even if it would be hard or annoying.

"You didn't get hurt before by the akumatized persons attack right?" He asked her and she looked at him, she blinked and it took her a few seconds before she realized he meant about Marinette and she smiled to him but then it faded a little as she never saw what happened to Adrien after they separated a little.

"No I didn't, but I'm a little worried about the guy I was with" She said her smile turning into a troubled one, he looked at her and knew she talked about him. His face turned a little red and he looked away, he can't tell her he's okay and that he's right here since he's Chat Noir right now.

"I saw him before, he was okay and then got away" He mumbled, and saw Marinette shine up and then smiled happily and then she had finally unwrapped his shoulder and looked at it. The cut looked clean and she saw that he had already started to heal nicely so she didn't need to worry about it, she stood up and went to get a new bandage leaving Chat alone for a short while.

He looked around in the room, noticing the pictures of him as Adrien on the wall. Most of those pictures was from magazine, he was looking at them and noticed that she had a lot of different pictures of him. He don't understand why she was handing them on the wall but he felt kinda happy, he wanted to tease her a little right now for it but if he did she might throw him out. And he didn't want that to happen.

She soon returned and looked at him, he was starring at the pictures she had of Adrien on the wall an she dropped the bandage and ran there starting to rip them down in embarrassment and he laughed out loud in the room. Marinette stopped in her track watching Chat laughing at her, she put away all the photos really quickly and she picked the bandage up without looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you but your reaction was pretty funny. Is that your prince?" He asked teasing her, she still didn't look at him. She had gotten a little shy now because of that, so when she started to patch him up again she tried her best not to touch him so much. Causing him to get conscious about everything she did, how she moved carefully and slow to make sure he didn't feel pain.

"He's my classmate. . ." She answered not giving away anything about him, he wanted to know what he meant to Marinette. But he didn't ask anything since he had already caused enough awkwardness for her as it is, and even though he wanted to tease her and try to flirt he didn't want to make her more nervous then he already have with laughing at her a little before.

Once she finished he pulled up the costume again and zipped it, it was awkward with the sound of it and she looked away. He smiled and sat down in front of her.

"So he's your classmate but you have photos of him on the wall?" He asked not able to resist the teasing, he just liked to tease someone when he's Chat Noir.

"W-well h-he's my f-friend, though he barely notices me until recently." She said looking at the floor, he got confused to why she would even think that he hadn't noticed her until recently. He had been trying to start a conversation with her several times but she always started to stutter and say things he barely understood, but he had enjoyed each time they were able to hang out or talk without her stuttering.

But recently he had tried even harder and she had finally been talking to him normally and they've been able to hang out more then before.

"It was m-mostly because of me thought, He must have found me weird for stuttering whenever he talked to me and since I even said things I myself didn't understand I never blamed him" She said, starting to get a little depressed by her own words. She always did that around him and it was so hard to control the words when her heart was beating like crazy and her mind became a roller coaster.

"Are you sure he had never noticed you?" He asked looking at her, he couldn't believe it himself that she thought that. He had always wanted to talk to her like her friend Alya did, and he had often tried to talk to her and do things with her. He wanted her to be comfortable around him, but it always took time before she could speak normally around him.

"Well, whenever I tried to talk to him, give him things or ask him anything something happens and I've never been successful to do so. Or when he spoke to me I just turn into a mess with words which probably made him uncomfortable so I guess it wouldn't be weird if he didn't think much about me" She said, she loved Adrien but the way she was just made it so hard for her to talk to him.

"That's not true, he really enjoys talking to you. He've always wanted to talk to you like you do with your friend" Chat said getting surprised over her words, how could she believe he didn't care for her or found her weird and didn't want to talk to her. It's true he was confused by her stuttering and lose for words but he's never hated it nor her for it.

"How can you know that?" She asked really suspicous of him, she looked at him weirdly and he got really nervous. What if he had given him away, he started to look around him not knowing what to say.

"It sounds like you're speaking like you're him" She said and giggled "I guess you're just saying that to cheer me up, beside he've been avoiding me now so I guess it won't really matters. even though I tried to make him depend on me, I guess it was a little to much" She said and smiled softly before sighing and looking out the window, he hadn't wanted to bother her or make her dislike him for depending on her. He had never realized she could feel like that.

He wanted to apologize to her but he can't as Chat noir, he smiled and grabbed Marinettes hand and she looks at him and he looked at her.

"There is no way he could dislike you or find you annoying because you're an amazing person, and I bet he has a lot to think about but he really wants to be your friend. So believe more in yourself okay?" He said and she laughed a little and smiled at him, his heart racing faster at her sight. He was watching her as she started to cheer up, he smiled at her and stood up and she waved to him knowing he was leaving.

He promised her, even if he didn't say it, that he would talk to Marinette tomorrow and make her realize how much he actually cared. Even if he loved Ladybug and his heart might never heal properly, he wanted to be close to Marinette and make her know he cares for her. He was feeling better after visiting Marinette and was kinda happy right now as he almost reached his mansion.

He entered his own room and looked around before transforming back to normal and let Plagg come out and took the cheese out for him as he started to drool at the sight. Adrien took a glass and filled it with water and started to drink it

"I guess you can't resist her, It's a miracle you didn't try to hug her I guess" He said causing Adrien to choke on the water and turning red as he coughed a few times and then glared at Plagg that just whistled as if nothing had happened.

"I can't argument against you, but can you please stop saying it?" He said before he changed to pajamas and went to bed. He would probably never have the guts to just hug her, and then his memory filled with the hugging scene with him and Marinette and his face turned red and he turned to his side and tried to sleep instead of thinking about her which was really hard to do and it took a while before he got sleepy. While Plagg had gotten full and now was lying beside him on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8: A moment between them

"I can't argument against you, but can you please stop saying it?" He said before he changed to pajamas and went to bed. He would probably never have the guts to just hug her, and then his memory filled with the hugging scene with him and Marinette and his face turned red and he turned to his side and tried to sleep instead of thinking about her which was really hard to do and it took a while before he got sleepy. While Plagg had gotten full and now was lying beside him on the bed.

"Tikki, I'm starting to become worried for Chat noir. He was really not himself yesterday, he wasn't flirty or cheerful but rather sad like something was hurting him"

Marinette said to Tikki after Chat noir had left, she stared out the window even after she couldnt see him anymore. she sighed while leaning on the wall, it didnt seem like it was only rhe shoulder that made him like that. Tikki looked at her partner that was lost in thoughts.

"Well he did come here to see you when he was feeling down, thats for sure and maybe its something from his real life thats bothering him."

"that's true..."

marinette said and thought about what Tikki said and looked up at Tikki.

"W-why whould he come to me if hes down? you're thinking to much! its just for his shoulder... thats only it... beside he barely knows Marinette..."

Marinette said flusteres, and Tikki just giggled deciding to tease her partner again.

"Well he does seem to care for you, the way he reacted and was worried when you separated from Adrien and transferred into ladybug, remember? Chat was trying to find marinette before you stopped him"

Marinette remembered, she didn't think to much at that time but now when she think about it he did seem worried and she felt her cheeks becoming a little warm so she slightly coughed before speaking.

"He only did that since he's a hero you know, he probably saw me and just wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. That's it, you're reading into it too much"

"But he looked very worried, even after you told him you fixed it. Beside before that when he came here the first time with his injure he was looking at you tenderly and quite softly, even the second time he came he said 'he wanted to come here' you know?"

She said and giggled leaving Marinette to her thoughts as Tikki went to bed and sleep leaving Marinette as she was holding her hands over her face, Her heart was beating a little faster by now then before. He had been so vulnerable when he came, it was very unlike him but he wanted to go to Marinette when he was down.

She sensed a feeling of warmth and a smile crept onto her lips, even though he has always been a flirting, cheerful and cheesy he does have a softer and more fragile side to him. Marinette was starting to see him in a new light compared to before, she sat down on her bed and started to roll her thumbs as she was thinking of him.

The way he had come to her for comfort and help, it made her happy that he was trusting her so much even though it's as Marinette and not with Ladybug. She remembered his words about Adrien and started to feel sad again, Chat noir was opening up to her more and relied on her but Adrien didn't. That's how she felt, that no matter how much she wants to, there is a chance that he wouldn't rely on her.

She laid down and sighed, no matter how kind and encouraging Chats words were about how Adrien probably view her she knew that couldn't be true. She almost felt like crying as she wanted to be able to make him feel that he can talk to her, let her help him, let her be the shoulder he could cry on when no one else is there. But some dreams might be to far no matter how close they are, at least that's how she felt at that moment.

* * *

The next morning when she got woken up by Tikki again she had no energy what so ever to do anything, and just pushed Tikki away and turned in her bed wanting to continue sleeping.

"Wake up Marinette! You'll be late again!"

Tikki said and tried everything, screaming in her ears, dragging her blanket of her, pull her hair, squish her check. So when she pinched Marinette she sat up to close to the edge of the bed and fell down hitting her head on the floor, while she was lying on the floor holding her head tears starting to form before she stood up.

"What was that for Tikki!"

Marinette said rubbing the sore place, she was tired and looked at her alarm.

"You're gonna be late Marinette!"

When Marinette realized she threw on her outfit, and while fixing her hair real quick she tried to find her handbag.

"Tikki why didn't you wake me sooner!? And why wasn't my alarm on!"

she said and finally found her bag and threw it over her shoulder and ran down stairs with Tikki following right behind her.

"Well I didn't turn it off this time, and I tried to wake you up! But you stubbornly refused to wake up!"

Tikki said flying beside Marinette as she reached the kitchen, her mom saw her and handed her a sandwich and smiled again.

"Late again Marinette?"

"Sorry mom! But I have to run!"

"Okay, you need to be more careful Marinette! but good luck!"

Her mom said and laughed at her daughter before Marinette came down to the shop and rushed out, and after running as much as she could handle she finally reached her school. Classes had already started and she was preparing herself mentally for the scolding she was gonna receive, she crouched down as she approached the door. And slowly looked up and inside the classroom, and the teacher was looking at the blackboard.

She slowly opened the door and tip toed towards Alya and the seat beside her, until she heard the tapping of her teachers foot and immediately and placed her hand behind her head.

"Well why are you late Marinette?"

The teacher asked her, while having her arms folded and still having her foot tap the floor. Marinette started to scratch her head while it sunk towards the floor and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry... I overslept cause of my alarm, It won't happen again though. . . . Probably..."

She said and smiled sheepishly and the teacher sighed before telling her to sit down and so she does and quickly while Alya was looking at her holding her laughter in, which made Marinette stab her elbow into her best friends side so that she was now half-almost-laughing and half-almost-crying while muffling her cough from the force. Marinette apologized silently to her since she didn't mean to really hurt her but Alya just smiled.

"So why are you really late?"

Alya whispered to Marinette while smirking, the ideas she get and the amount of energy she put into them always amazes Marinette.

"It really was like I said, I went to bed like normal and when I woke up my alarm wasn't on."

"okay if you say so"

Alya said causing Marinette to roll her eyes and then refocus on the lesson, well as much as she could trying hard not to look at Adrien or thinking about Chat noir and what happened yesterday. The memory of Chat seeing her photo collection caused her face to go so red and she tried to hide behind her book, she mentally scolded herself for thinking about that and tried to forget it.

Adrien felt a little guilty at the moment, thinking that it's cause of his visit last night that she was late this morning. But he knows he has to find someway to talk to her alone, wanting to make sure she doesn't feel the way she had told him, or Chat noir, that she did. He still doesn't understand how she could think that, as he had never thought so before. He placed his head on his hand and sighed causing his best friends attention to turn to him.

"What is up, buddy? Could it be... Love problems?"

Adrien turned quickly towards his friend who were making suggesting looks and tried to brush him off.

"W-wha-? no, why do you think that?"

His best friend didn't believe him and clearly showed his doubts on his face before he smiled.

"Well you were sighing while having a longing look on your face"

Adrien just lightly pushed him, and gave half a smile towards him before he pointed towards the teacher to show that they should focus but his best friend just smiled at him and then looked at Marinette then back to him and tilted his head causing Adrien to just turned toward the teacher and ignore him. He didn't want to answer that when he feels this way at the moment, he felt guilty towards his friend but it's better to wait with it for now.

After the lesson was over the students left the classroom, Adrien wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her, like what should he say? how can he show her that he does care and depend on her without making it awkward or weird. And how can he talk to her alone when she's mostly around Alya, he doesn't even know how he has been able to lately either. He looked at Marinette as she was walking with Alya not knowing how to feel or what to do.

"Just go up to her and say you want to talk to her alone"

Plagg said popping his head up from Adriens inner pocket, which made Adriens go wide.

"What? I can't just do that"

He said to his partner while looking away from Marinette who was sitting on a bench now with Alya, but plagg just kept on talking.

"Why not? You want to talk to her right?"

"Yes, but I can't just ask for us to be alone, it would just be awkward and beside only Chat Noir would do something like that"

Adrien said and wished he was Chat Noir right now, he looked at Marinette again and sighed while his thoughts were a mess where he didn't know what was up and what was down. Plagg just giggled to himself and so the day continued, where Marinettes thoughts were going back and forth between Adrien and Chat noir, especially about what Chat said about Adrien.

 _'That's not true, he really enjoys talking to you. He've always wanted to talk to you like you do with your friend'_

 _'There is no way he could dislike you or find you annoying because you're an amazing person, and I bet he has a lot to think about but he really wants to be your friend. So believe more in yourself okay?'_

those words where what came up the most in her mind, she smiled at them mostly while trying to hide it from Alya of course. But something about the way he had said it made her a little happy, but also how he really believed that Adrien actually would feel like that also made her happy. She had never thought about Chat Noir like this, it was nice seeing that side of his.

So the day walked by so slowly and so they were at their final lesson when the final bell rang and school was over, Adrien hadn't had a single chance yet to talk to Marinette. While everyone was standing up to walk away, Marinette stayed down on her seat for a while. Adrien walked outside and it was raining outside, he walked to the entrance but his ride wasn't there.

His phone bleeped and it was from Natalie, his fathers assistant, which said that they will be there in 20 minutes cause of the rain and a small business. Adrien leaned against the wall when Marinette came out, she hadn't really noticed him while lost in her thoughts. She stopped and looked at the rain and sighed and looked down, Adrien looked at her a little before he called out to her.

"Hey Marinette, are you going home now?"

Marinette jumped when he spoke to her causing him to feel a little awkward, but she looked up at him and smiled a little weirdly.

"Oh, um, yes! that was the plan... N-nice weather right?"

She couldn't even herself believe what she was saying, he looked at her and laughed and she actually laughed with him to. It felt good to talk to her, hear her laugh. She looked at him again before she turned to the rain and then the sky.

"um Marinette?"

She looked at him again. And seeing the rain behind him reminded him of his first day at school when he saw her outside when it was raining and they first became friends.

"Yea?"

"You know, I've never really had any friends and so when I came here I meet Nino who became my best friend and I meet you back then... and I've seen you as my friend since then, and I even wanted to be able to talk to you like Alya does... I know you want to help me, and I just wanted to thank you. So... Thank you, for caring for me"

Marinette was looking at him with wide eyes, his heart was beating faster while he looked at her, but Marinette was just frozen in place. She had never thought that he had actually seen her as his friend, she had always wanted to talk to him and be his friend and for him to actually think like that made her so happy. She remembered Chat noirs sentence again and giggled.

Adrien looked at her as she giggled, almost believing she as giggling at what he had said.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Adrien asked and Marinette turned towards him first a little flustered before she chuckled once before looking at him.

"It's not you, it's just a person told me something that I didn't completely believed in but what he said was true."

"What did he say then?" Adrien asked

" 'He've always wanted to talk to you like you do with your friend', he was right"

She said and smiled, it took Adrien a second to realized that she was talking about what he said the other night, he looked towards the rain and blushed.

"Do you remember that first day? When I thought you were the one who placed that gum on my seat?"

Marinette said carefully since she wasn't trying to make him uncomfortable or anything but she felt that she wanted to tell him this as well.

"Well of course, but I know it was just a misunderstanding"

Adrien answered and looked at Marinette slightly confused as to why she brought that up, and she looked at him before giggling a little.

"Well i'm happy you knew that, and sorry for not listening to you at first. But on that day it was raining like it does now, and I have also since that day wanted to talk to you more and more and be friends with you. So I guess we're alike"

Adrien eyes went wide from that, and he felt himself blush and placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. He was very happy right now, he had completely forgotten about Ladybug right now, he just let this moment be and so he turned to Marinette and saw her slightly blush as well. She looked upwards towards the sky and smiled, then back to him with her grin on her face before she turned back and then started to run back home before Adrien could say anything.

He slowly sat down by the wall, plagg finally came out from Adriens bag and giggled.

"Well, seems like your 'not-my-crush-or-girlfriend-just-my-good-friend' has had the same thought as you. Like before, I'm surprised you didn't hug her on the spot"

Adrien just laughed, he pushed Plagg away and kept on thinking about her words. She had felt like he did, she had wanted to talk to him like he had wanted to. He felt happy, and more energized right now. He was lost in his thoughts with his grin plastered on his face that he didn't notice when his car that was gonna pick him up had arrived until he heard the horns that jerked him away from his thoughts. He stood up and felt his cheeks becoming warmer and walked to the car ignoring Natalie and her questions.

* * *

 ***AHEM***

 **Okay, I'm so soooo sorry for the LOOOONG delay on this chapter! .**

 **I hope that you're not mad and will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please send me suggestions for the content of the future chapters, or write if I wrote something wrong or if something was out-of-character so that I can fix it and of course improve the story line.**

 **I once again apologize for the long wait but I hope you like this! ;-;**


End file.
